Imbécile
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: [UA, oneshot, yaoi] des retrouvailles un peu spéciales...¤a bas mes résumés!¤


Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi !

Et oui j'ai de nouveau écrit sur cette série. Faut bien quelqu'un pour remplir un peu la section française de cette série.

Imbécile

**OoooOoooO**

Comme tout les matins, Kazuki Makabe entra dans la classe au moment même où la sonnerie résonnait dans l'établissement. Il s'installa à sa table, au fond à droite de la salle, où il fut accueilli par Maya, sa voisine et amie depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville, c'est-à-dire depuis bientôt quatre ans.

- Toujours tout juste à l'heure toi.

- Ouais. Mais je suis à l'heure quand même. Temps que j'arrive avant Kasugai, tout va bien.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà.

Le jeune homme venait d'arriver, complètement essoufflé. Il se laissa tombé sur la chaise entre Kazuki et Maya, et tenta de récupérer. Deux minutes plus tard, leur professeur entra à son tour dans la salle et s'installa devant son bureau. Il posa une main sur son bureau et de l'autre il réajusta ses lunettes puis posa son regard intensément bleu sur ses élèves. Alors que tous les élèves étaient subjugués par l'aura qui provenait de leur professeur, Kazuki complètement indifférent s'installa confortablement, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Le professeur fit l'appel, perdit légèrement son sang froid lorsque Kazuki ne répondit pas à son appel. Et enfin, il s'adressa à eux pour leur annoncer une nouvelle.

- Bien. Voilà, à partir de maintenant, notre classe va accueillir un nouvel élève tout droit rentré des Etats-Unis. Entre s'il te plait.

Toutes les têtes, sauf celle de Kazuki qui commençait à s'assoupir, se tournèrent vers la porte de la classe. Ils virent alors rentrer un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par un élastique, aux yeux gris anthracite. Sa beauté frappa l'assistance, mais ce que tous remarquèrent fut cette cicatrice barrant son œil gauche. Le nouveau vint se placer au côté du professeur qui se tourna face au tableau une craie en main, nota le nom du nouvel arrivant et se tourna de nouveau vers la classe.

- Voici Minashiro Soushi. Je te laisse te présenter.

Lorsqu'il entendit prononcer ce nom, Kazuki releva immédiatement la tête, faisant sursauter Kasugai de surprise. Ce dernier le regarda fixer le nouveau. Pour le coup, Kazuki avait failli mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Minashiro Soushi…Est-ce que ça pouvait être ce Minashiro Soushi là ? Des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris. Kazuki en était là de son observation lorsqu'il entendit le professeur indiquer sa place à Soushi. La place située derrière lui. Le brun déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit Soushi fermer les yeux subrepticement, lui offrant ainsi la vue de sa cicatrice. Kazuki faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il aperçut la marque.

_/Se pourrait-il que…/ _

Pendant toute la matinée, Kazuki sentit le regard du blond lui brûler la nuque. Ce n'est qu'au moment du déjeuner que le brun eut une brève pause. Soushi s'était retrouvé quelques tables plus loin sur sa droite, happé par les filles de la classe qui lui posaient trente-six questions à fois. Discrètement, Kazuki laissa traîner ses oreilles, guettant quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser.

- Minashiro-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

Kazuki se raidit sur sa chaise et focalisa toute son attention sur la réponse qui allait être formulée, occultant totalement les propos tenus par ses deux amis. C'était l'heure de vérité.

- Et bien…J'avais neuf ans quand cela m'est arrivé. Un de mes amis d'enfance ma fait cela. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour où il m'a prit mon œil. En effet, je ne vois plus de l'œil gauche.

Le brun cru qu'il allait se sentir mal. Et ses deux amis présent, Maya et Kasugai s'en rendirent compte car son visage avait viré au blanc fantomatique.

- Kazuki ? Tu te sens bien ?

- T'inquiètes Maya, ça ira mieux quand j'aurai manger.

Sur ces mots, Kazuki ouvrit son bentô mais rien que de regarder la nourriture, il fut pris de nausées et emmené par Maya à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il reprit des forces et rejoignit ses camarades pour la séance de sport, bien qu'il ne fût pas autorisé à y participer. Kazuki profita du fait qu'il pouvait rester à rien faire pour observer Soushi. Son corps était finement musclé, sa peau légèrement bronzée, il revenait sûrement de vacances. Tout son corps se mouvait avec grâce et légèreté. Kazuki le trouvait tout simplement beau. Mais il secoua la tête pour se sortir cette idée du crâne, il ne se sentait pas avoir à penser cela de lui.

A la fin du cours, le professeur lui demanda de ramener les ballons de foot utilisés par les garçons dans la remise. C'est donc en poussant le panier plein de ballons avec les pieds et les bras pleins de cônes que le brun se trouva devant la remise, incapable d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à une solution qu'il vit une main tourner la poignée à sa place. Il se retourna et reconnaissant le propriétaire de la main, de surprise il lâcha les plots qui lui encombraient les bras.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la remise fixé par une paire d'yeux anthracite. Le cœur de Kazuki battait à tout rompre, il lui semblait qu'il cognait tellement fort qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il sentait ses joues s'enflammer et sa bouche s'assécher.

- So…Soushi, je…

- Donc s'était bien toi…Kazuki.

- Je…

Le brun détourna le regard, ne pouvant affronter l'intensité de celui du jeune homme qui le retenait prisonnier contre ce mur, les poignets immobilisés au-dessus de la tête.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? Oui tu peux l'être.

- J'était furieux…Je me suis senti trahi quand tu m'a dis que tu déménageais aux Etats-Unis. Et…Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais…Mon corps a bougé seul et je t'ai…

- Attends. Tu me parles de mon œil là ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois t'excuser.

Kazuki ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Si Soushi ne lui en voulait pas pour lui avoir crever l'œil…Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il ?

- Mais…_Totalement perdu_ Je…

- Imbécile !

Le brun allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais son vis-à-vis ne lui en laissa pas le temps et prit d'assaut la bouche qui lui était offerte. Il s'écarta d'un Kazuki sous le choc, et se plaqua contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, le parcourant de légers baisers avant d'y déposer sa marque. Puis le blond commença à faire onduler son bassin tout contre celui de son ami d'enfance de plus en plus perdu et qui sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges et son souffle s'accélérer.

- Si je t'en voulais c'est parce que tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ton départ et que tu ne répondait pas à mes lettres.

- Si je ne suis pas venu te voir, ce n'est pas par manque d'envie…C'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et…

Soushi lui coupa la parole en capturant ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser cette fois. Les mouvements de ses reins se firent plus doux, plus sensuels…Sa main droite quitta le poignet gauche de Kazuki pour se poser sur sa joue.

- J'ai dit : je t'en voulais. Pas : je t'en veux. Il y a une nette différence.

- …

- Kazuki, je t'ai toujours aimé…et je t'aime encore.

Le blond déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait et partit rejoindre les vestiaires, laissant Kazuki glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assit sur le sol. C'est ainsi que Maya et Kasugai le trouvèrent une minute plus tard, des larmes de joies lui coulant sur les joues. Et ses amis purent entendre quelques mots franchir les lèvres du brun avant que celui-ci ne se relève et se redonne une certaine contenance avant de se rendre lui aussi dans les vestiaires.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**OoooOoooO**

Ouais ! et de deux fic que personne ne lira ! Ah…je suis mauvaise langue, y a une personne qui a lu la première que j'ai faite sur cette série. Merci Anrluz ! Ça m'a fait plaisir

Bon et bien…j'espère que ça plaira quand même !

A bientôt.

Rine-chan


End file.
